Grumpee's Cabin
by Glow60
Summary: Summary – This story will take place several years after Gibbs' retirement. His plans to retire to his self-made log cabin never happen because the people who are close to him make sure it doesn't. Over the years he adds rooms to little log cabin and it eventually becomes a place of family shared vacations and celebrations.


**Grumpee's Cabin**

By Glow60

 _We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone. - Orson Welles_

 _Summary – This story will take place several years after Gibbs' retirement. His plans to retire to his self-made log cabin never happen because the people who are close to him make sure it doesn't. Over the years he adds rooms to little log cabin and it eventually becomes a place of family shared vacations and celebrations._

 _I hope you enjoy the story because the reason I am writing it is that I know all good things will eventually come to an end. I hope when it happens to NCIS Special Agent Gibbs, Tony and the others will not go out in a blaze of glory. I want to see Gibbs retire and have a long life surrounded by the people who love him. I believe and hope Tony, McGee and Abby will finally settle down and have families of their own. They will always include Gibbs in their family events. I want him to enjoy being a grandfather to the grandchildren of his heart._

 _ **My Warnings…**_

 _* As always I prefer not to use a beta reader so all the mistakes will definitely be mine._

 _** In this story, before anyone says anything I am making Gibbs age closer to Mark Harmon's age. It is the only way I can make this story work. I don't want Tony to be too old to work for NCIS while Gibbs is retired._

 _The story begins…_

Several years had passed since Gibbs retirement. He had always thought when he retired he would miss NCIS but the day he walked out he never looked back. He did miss a few of the people he worked with. He still keeps in touch with Ducky and a few others. He was not surprised when his old friend moved to London to spend his remaining years with his dear Margaret. Ducky still calls him every month to let him know how things are going. Palmer replaced Ducky after he left. He sees the M.E. and Breena ever so often. As for Tony, McGee and Abby he sees them all the time. Those three have always remained a part of his life.

Gibbs smiles as he sits on his cabin porch watching his grandchildren play. He couldn't believe how fortunate he was. He now had five grandbabies. He just wishes his parents, Shannon and Kelly were alive and could be here with him.

"Grump…ee…Grump…ee…"

He looks down as his youngest grandchild as the little boy tries to climb up on his lap. "Grump…ee…Grump…ee…Abb…ees hits me."

Gibbs smiles as he helps the little boy up the rest of the way. Seconds later, his oldest granddaughter runs toward him and he picks her up and sets her on his other lap. She shaking her head as she says, "No Grandpa…don't listen to him. I didn't do it."

The little boy looks very sincere as he says, "Yes…she did…" to prove his point the little boy holds up his arm and points to the area he claims his sister hit him."

Gibbs picks up the little arm and examines it closely. He didn't see anything that would indicate the child had been hit. He knows if he uses the little girl's given name she will always tell him the truth, "Abigail did you hit your little brother?"

He tries to keep a straight face as he waits for her answer.

Finally she breaks and admits what she did.

"Abigail…why did you hit your little brother?"

"Tonee…throw my doll into the pond and she got all wet. Mommy had to hang her on the clothesline. I can't play with her until she dries off."

Gibbs fights to keep the smile from his face. He slowly turns toward the little boy and he didn't even have to say a word. The little green-eyed boy reminds him so much of his daddy. All Gibbs had to do was to stare at the little boy and he started confessing, "I sorry…I just wanted Abb…ees to play with me but she wouldn't because she was playing with DeeDee. Grump…ee I lonely. I have nobody to play with. I got mad…"

Gibbs asks him, "Why don't you just play with the Johnny and LJ?"

"They called me baby. I NOT BABY! Abb…ees wants to play with DeeDee. I have nobody. They all told me to go away and leave them alone." The little boy raised both his hands up and asks, "Grump…ee…what's I suppose to do?"

Just as Gibbs was about to answer him, big Abby walks toward them. She picks the little boy up into her arms and takes the little girl's hand as Abigail hopes off his lap.

The woman smiles at him, "I was wondering where these two little ones had gone. Their mommy is looking for them. The party is starting. Well…Grandpa Gibbs…are you ready for your big birthday party?"

Gibbs grabs his cane and he slowly stands up. He follows behind the woman and the two children. He walks into the cabin and smiles as everyone starts singing happy birthday. He can't believe today he is sixty-seven years old. When they are finished with their singing little Abby and Tony grabs his hands and leads him to the table. Little Tony tells him to hurry and blow out the candles. Gibbs picks him up and places him on a chair. He asks all his grandchildren to help him with the flamed sixty-seven candles. Between all of them they blew out the candles. His sits down in the next chair and looks up at everyone. He finally notices two members of his family are missing.

"Where are DiNozzo and McGee?"

Zoe smiles and says, "They are still tied up at NCIS. Tony called a few minutes ago and said to go ahead with the party without them. They will be here as soon as they can."

Gibbs felt something pulling on his shirt. He looks down, "Grump…ee…Grump…ee I want some cake."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile at what he youngest grandchild calls him. All he can say is, "You are definitely your father's son."

Zoe smiles, "Yes…he is. He talks and eats just like his daddy. Sometimes both he and his father together can drive me crazy if I don't get the food to them as soon as they want."

Gibbs laughs, "Well in that case we better get some cake into this little one."

It was an hour later when Delilah cellphone rings. She answers it, "Tim…what is it? What happen? OH MY GOD…Tim are you okay? Is Tony okay?"

Gibbs signals the adult Abby to take the kids outside. She starts calling all the children to go outside with her so they can play. She whispers to Gibbs that she wants to know what was going on as soon as possible.

Gibbs and Zoe stood there waiting for Delilah to get off of the phone and tell them what is going on. She finally hangs up. She is in tears when she say, "There was an explosion. Both Tim and Tony were caught in it. Tim is hurt but he is going to be okay. He…he said Tony was closer to the explosion. They…they are taking them both to Bethesda."

Gibbs places both his hand on Tony's wife's shoulders, "Zoe…I will let Abby know what is going on. She and Burt can take the children back to their place. When I am finished, I will get the car and we will go to the hospital."

It took them over an hour to reach the hospital. They found Tim in the emergency room. He was talking with several FBI and NCIS agents. He had a huge bandage on one side of his face and several burns running down his neck that went down into his shirt. He also had his left arm in a sling. As they moved closer, Tim spots them. He tells the agents something and then heads toward them.

Zoe was the first to speak, "Tim…where is Spider? Is he going to be okay?"

Tim hugs her and then steps back, "Zoe…I'm sorry…I don't know. Right now I…I am not sure about his condition. They took him straight to surgery about thirty minutes ago. They said it was going to take several hours. They said as soon as they find out something they are going to send someone back here and let us know."

Zoe did the best she could to fight back the tears. Gibbs steps forward, "McGee…are you okay?"

"I…I'm going to be find. I just don't know about Tony. He was hurt pretty bad. There was blood everywhere."

Gibbs steps forward and asks, "McGee…what happen?"

"My…my team was investigating the disappearance of a marine when several people started shooting at us. I…I called for help. Tony and his team show up. With…with their help we were able to apprehend the shooters…but at the time we didn't realized one…one of them planted a bomb. Tony spotted it and told us to run. He was still too…too close when it…it went off."

Both men turn when they hear Zoe crying. Gibbs hugs her and begins to slowly rock her. He whispers into her ear, "Tony is one of the strongest people I know. Do not give up on him just yet."

Tim looks at his wife. He could tell she was also upset. He knees down next to her so he can hug her. He didn't have to look to tell she was crying too.

For the next several hours the four just sit there waiting for word of their fallen love one. Abby kept calling Gibbs for updates. She mentions to them that the kids knew something was up and were asking about their parents. She wasn't sure what to tell them. Gibbs tells her to hold off telling them anything until they know more about Tony's condition.

Two hours and forty-three minutes later a doctor dressed in a surgical outfit walks into the waiting room. He looks tired. He told them Tony had several large burns and cuts on his patient's back and legs. He also has a broken left arm and leg that the doctor had to put pins. The explosion caused Tony to fly through the air. He hit his head hard when he falls to the ground. That injury caused some brain swelling. The doctor said he had given him some medication to help with the swelling. They will need to keep a close eye on him for the next twenty-four hours and if the swelling gets any worst Tony will need surgery.

Gibbs looks at McGee and could tell he needs to lie down. He knows there is no way Zoe was going to leave the hospital tonight or anytime soon. So, he tells her he is going to take Tim and Delilah home but stop by Abby's place first to pick up their kids. After he drops them off he is going to stop by both her and his houses to pick up a few things. When he is finished, he will come back to the hospital because there was no way he was going to leave her alone.

Two hours later, Gibbs enters the hospital room and stops. Seeing Tony like this almost brings back memories of the time Tony had the plague. For a brief second he could see Tony under the blue light and struggling to breathe. He decides not to think about it and turns his attention toward the woman sleeping in the chair next to the bed. He remembers when he first met Zoe. At first, he didn't like or trust her. Once he got to know her he realized she was really a good woman. He could see why Tony fell in love with her.

Gibbs turns his attention back to the unconscious man. He studies the younger man's face. These days, Tony had a few gray hairs and he slimmed down just a little but other than that he really hasn't changed that much after all these years. Gibbs smiles because he had mentioned the gray hair to Tony the other day. Tony use to be very vane about his looks but he just smiles and says it comes with parenting.

Gibbs thinks back to that special day when Tony broke the news that he was going to be a dad.

 _It was almost six years ago…Tony couldn't keep the smile off his face when he hands him a card. Gibbs slowly opens it and smiles. The card had in big bold print,_ _ **'Congratulations To A First Time Grandfather'**_ _. At first he remembers he just smiled at him. Finally his says, "Tony…I am happy for you and Zoe. I bet your father is going to love this card."_

 _Tony continues to smile, "I already gave him his card…this one is for you…Grandpa."_

 _He can still remember when he didn't say anything right away so Tony took his silence as a bad thing, "Gibbs…look…I'm sorry. I hope I didn't offend you in_ _any_ _way. I always thought of you like a father figure. I am not trying to take anything away from Shannon or Kelly…I just thought…"_

 _He finally speaks up, "No Tony…I am just so honored that you think of me that way. I just didn't know what to say at the moment but now I do. I would be both proud and very honored to be the grandfather to your children."_

As the years passed, Gibbs found himself grandfather not only to Tony's children but also to McGee's two twin boys Johnny and LJ (Leroy Jethro) and Abby's little daughter DeeDee. Gibbs looks over at Zoe. She still looks like she was asleep. He whispers to the unconscious man, "Tony if you can hear me you need to wake up for your family. Zoe needs you here. She needs you to help her raise your two beautiful babies together. You don't want little Abby and Tony to grow up without a dad do you?"

"Gibbs…I have already tried to talk with him but he didn't wake up for me either."

Gibbs turns and looks at the dark hair woman that was now part of his family. He smiles, "I was hoping he would listen to me because if he don't I may have to head slap him."

She smiles because she has seen Gibbs head slap her husband a couple of times since she met him. She once asked Tony why he tolerates them. Her husband just smiled and told her it was Gibbs way of showing affection.

Five days pass, Tony is now able to breath on his own. They remove the ventilator and replace it with breathing tube. He still has not woken up. The doctor suggests they bring his children in. Maybe if he hears their voices he will wake up. It turned out to be a very bad experience for both little Abby and Tony. They did not understand and they both began crying when their daddy won't wake up for them.

Ten days passed, Tony still didn't wake up. Gibbs was sitting in the waiting room while the doctor was examining Tony. As he sat there he hears some noises. He looks up and sees Zoe's parents. They had both little Abby and Tony with them. Zoe's mother looks stressed out, "I am sorry Gibbs…they kept crying. We thought maybe if we brought them both here to see their mother for a few minutes it might calm them down."

Before Gibbs could say anything the two little ones run to him, "Grandpa Gibbs…we miss mommy. Where is she?"

Gibbs hugs both of them and picks them up and places them on his lap. He kissed them both on their heads. Little Tony turns and looks at him, "Grump…ee Gibbs, I miss mommy and daddy."

Gibbs looked up at Zoe's parents, "You must have just missed her. Zoe had spilled coffee on herself and decided to go home and change her clothes. She also wanted to see these two because she missed them so much."

Gibbs felt a tug on his shirt, "Grump…ee…Grump…ee I want to see mommy and daddy."

Gibbs looks down at the little boy, "Your mommy went home. She will be back shortly. The doctor is checking you daddy out right now. You are going to have to wait until he is finished."

The little boy's big green eyes waters as he ask, "Can go after?"

"Yes…I will take you to see your daddy when the doctor is finished."

Gibbs looks at the little girl. Abigail was taken her father's comatose state harder than her little brother. Gibbs asks her if she wants to come with them. The little girl shakes her head and buries it into his shoulder. "Alright Abby…you stay with your grandpa and grandma. I will take your brother with me."

A little while later a nurse came in to let him know they were finished and he could go back to the room. Gibbs sat the little girl down on the chair next to him. He kissed her on the forehead and told her he would see her later. He stood up with the little boy in one arm and the cane in the other. The two headed to Tony's room.

To anyone who entered the room Tony DiNozzo looks like he was just sleeping. Most of the cuts and burns on his face were starting to fade. Gibbs sits the little boy down on the bed. The little boy sits there for a few seconds and just stares at his daddy. Little Tony gentle touches his father's hand. He turns and looks at his grandfather, "Bobo gone. Why does daddy not wake up?"

"Your daddy's body is still healing. He will wake up when he is ready?"

The little boy looks back at his daddy, "I want daddy to wake up now. I want Mommy and Abbees to stop crying."

Gibbs had a sad smile on his face. He whispers, "I know I want the same thing too."

A few seconds later, the little boy crawls on all fours toward his daddy's head. Gibbs watches as the little boy bends down and kisses his daddy on his nose. He then watches as the little boy moves his head next to his daddy's ear. He could hear the little boy whisper something to his daddy but he couldn't make out what it was. Finally the little boy turns and reaches up to be picks up. Gibbs picks him up and hugs him tightly.

Suddenly the little boy pushes on him. "Grump…ee…Grump…ee daddy's awake."

Gibbs turns and looks at little boy's father. He can see green eyes staring at the little boy he was holding. All he could say was, "Tony?"

Tony doesn't say anything but just continue staring at his little boy. Gibbs moves a little and notices the green eyes are following the little boy. Gibbs presses the call button.

"Gibbs…what can I do for you?"

"Gabby…can you please tell the doctor Tony is awake."

"I will contact him immediately."

Gibbs moves closer, "Tony can you hear me?"

Tony nods just a little but keeps his eyes on his little boy. Gibbs places the little boy back on the bed. Little Tony is all smiles, "Daddy…wakes up?"

Tony finally whispers, "Yeeesss…."

The little boy moves closer so he can hug his daddy. The adult Tony finally looks up at Gibbs and smiles just a little. His throat hurts but he still ask, "Wh…where is Zoe and my daugh…ter?"

"Zoe has gone home but she should be back shortly. Your daughter is in the waiting room. Would you like me to get someone to bring her here?"

He barely could whisper, "Yesss…please."

It was at that moment the doctor and two nurses walk into the room. The doctor seem to be very pleased that his patient is finally awake. He asks Gibbs to remove the child so he can examine the patient but little Tony was not going to let that happen. He starts screaming he wants to stay with his daddy. The doctor didn't want to stress out his patient nor the little boy so he let the little boy stay with his daddy while examines his patient. When the doctor is finished he tells Gibbs everything looks good and he will talk with Zoe later. Right now it's important that his patient get some time with his child. As the doctor and nurses are leaving, Gibbs ask one of them if you would go and tell the others the good news and see if one of them can bring Tony's daughter to see her father.

A few minutes later, Zoe walks into the room carrying her daughter. Zoe is almost in tears as she sees the man she loves is finally awake. Little Abby sees her daddy and wants nothing more then to go to him. Zoe lowers her little girl onto the bed and the little girl moves closer so she can hug her daddy. Zoe just stands there and smiles. Tony smiles back at her. Gibbs knows it is time for him to leave. He heads to the waiting room to join the others and let them know everything is going to be fine now.

For the next two weeks Tony is improving so much that his doctor decides it is time for him to go home. The rest of his care can be done at home. The hospital made arrangement for someone to come out and make sure Tony continues improving. He still has a long road ahead of him before he goes back to work but the doctor promised he would completely heal from his injuries.

Tony was especially happy to get out of the hospital because tomorrow was his little boy's second birthday and he wanted so badly to be with him and not in some hospital.

When little Tony found out that his daddy was coming home he was all excited. He told his mommy that he didn't want anything for his birthday because he just wanted his daddy. She smiles because there were already special plans in the works for both her boys.

The next morning, both Zoe and her little girl get up early to make a special birthday/welcome home breakfast for the two males in their family. Around ten, Zoe talks her husband and the children into going for a nice little ride. She tells them she thought it would be nice to drive up to Gibbs' cabin. The weather was beautiful and the fresh air would do them all good. At first Tony was a little concern it might be too much of a long ride for him.

Zoe smiles because she was not going to let him stop her special plans, "Spider...stop being a baby. The fresh air will do you good."

It took them over two hours to reach the log cabin. Because of the meds Tony was taking he slept most of the way. He didn't wake up until they reached the cabin. As Zoe parks the car, he opens his eyes and smiles when he sees Gibbs standing by the wheelchair ramp. He also notices McGee's and Abby's cars parked by the side of the cabin. He now knows why they are here. He turns and smiles at his beautiful wife but before he can say anything, he hears the door slam.

Tony turns and sees the adult Abby and her husband heading toward them. They both come outside to help. Burt heads to the back of the SUV to get Tony's wheelchair while Abby runs around to the other side of the car so she can help little Abby unfasten her seatbelt. She helps the little girl out of the car and onto the ground. Zoe lowers little Tony to the ground; she kneels down in front of her small child.

The mother wipes the hair out of his face. She looks into his green eyes and smiles, "Tony…Happy Birthday. Did you really think I was going to let you make such a big sacrifice and to give up your birthday party? There was no way I am going to allow it. Today both you and your daddy are having a party together. We are celebrating your second birthday and we are also going to have a big welcome home party for your daddy. Now…how does that sound?"

The little boy grins as he hugs his mommy.

The adult Abby who had been watching the whole thing looks down at her namesake, "Abigail…let's go inside and get a piece of cake."

The moment little Tony hears Abby mention cake, that was all it took. The little boy rushes up the wheelchair ramp, runs passed his wheelchair bound daddy and then runs passed Gibbs who was holding the door.

Gibbs looks at the boy's father and says, "You know Tony he is so much like you."

The proud father smiles back, "Yah…he sure is and if I am right we better get inside before he eats all the cake."

After they were finished eating, they all went outside to enjoy the fresh air. Gibbs and Burt took McGee's two boys fishing with them, while Abby, Zoe and the two little girls decided to take a nice walk in the woods. Little Tony, Delilah and McGee stayed behind to keep Tony company. The three adults played cards while little Tony sat in his daddy's lap. The little boy helped his daddy place the cards of the table and call fish when it was time.

Later that day, they had a nice dinner with the fish Gibbs, Burt and the boys caught. Once they were finished they played a few games with the kids. When it was almost nightfall Zoe, Delilah and Abby got the kids ready for bed. The women took turns reading stories to the children.

Burt and McGee decided to play chess. Gibbs and Tony headed outside. For the first half an hour the two friends just sat there enjoying the sunset. At one point Tony looks over and thanks Gibbs for being there for his wife and kids when he was unable too. He tells him he is glad to know that if something was to ever happen to him he knew his family would be okay.

Gibbs turns and looks at him, "That is what family is for."

Tony smiles and the two go back to staring at the sky. After a few minutes Gibbs without looking ask Tony a question, "Tony…I was wondering. Do you remember what your son said to you that made you wake up?"

Tony looks at the older man as he tries to remember. Finally he says, "Yah…I remember…I remember he told me that if I didn't wake up he was going to tell Grump…ee Gibbs that it was okay to head slap me."

Both men start laughing. They didn't stop laughing until Gibbs felt something touching his lap. He looks down and it was little Tony. The little boy had somehow slipped out of the house without anyone noticing him. The little boy raised his hands up so his grandfather could pick him up.

Gibbs smiles, "Little man…what are you doing up so late?"

"Can't sleep. I want to be with daddy and you."

The father Tony is a little jealous that Gibbs is holding his son. Gibbs looks over and can see the look on Tony's face. His moves his chair closer to the father and sits the little boy on the father's lap. Tony thanks Gibbs as he holds his baby boy with his good arm. It wasn't long before the little boy fell into a deep sleep on his lap.

A little later, Zoe pokes her head outside to check on the two men. She is surprised to see her little one asleep on his daddy's lap. She is worried the weight of her little boy might be too much for his daddy. As she walks over to take him from his daddy, Tony tells her he is fine and to leave him.

Zoe stands there for a few seconds staring at her husband before she says, "Tony…it's time for you meds."

Tony knew if he took his meds right now he would get real sleepy and would not be able to stay awake. At the moment he was having too much of a good time and didn't want to end it. He tries to talk Zoe out of it.

Zoe shook her head, "No…you remember what your doctor say?"

"Oh come on Zoe…just for a little while longer?"

Zoe wasn't going to let that happen so she turns and looks at Gibbs, "Gibbs…would you like to know why my baby calls you Grump…ee Gibbs?"

Tony eyes got big, "Zoe you promised."

She looks at her husband and grins, "Yes…I promise but I told you if you give me a hard time about your meds I was going to tell Gibbs the truth."

Gibbs looks at Tony and waits.

Tony looks at his wife, "Okay…I will take my meds."

Zoe heads into the house and get his medicine. She returns shortly and hands Tony his pills and a glass of water. Tony takes the pills and drinks the water. Zoe gets behind the wheelchair and starts to push it but Gibbs stops her.

He looks at Tony, "DiNozzo…I am still waiting."

Tony knew he had no choice but to tell the truth, "Gibbs…do you remember that day I had to take you to the doctors because you couldn't drive because of the meds your were taking?"

Gibbs just continues to stare at him.

"It was right after my son started talking. Anyway I came home pissed off because you kept complaining about everything I did for you."

"DiNozzo…I had surgery and I had just gotten out of the hospital. I was in a lot of pain. You were driving like a maniac."

Tony looked angry. "Gibbs…I was just trying to help you. It wasn't my fault the traffic was heavy that day."

"But is was your fault when you kept stopping suddenly."

Zoe grinned, "Now boys we are getting off the topic."

Tony turns and looks at her and then back at Gibbs, "Well after I dropped you off I came home. It was my turn to give the little ones a bath. While I was washing them I just happen to mention your name Grandpa Gibbs."

Zoe smiles, "If I remember correctly you said Grump…ee Gibbs."

"I did not."

"You did too." Zoe turns to the older man, "Gibbs…to make a long story short…our little one here mimic his daddy. I wish you could have seen Tony's face when he realized his little boy was going to start calling you Grumpee Gibbs."

Tony begins to yawn. Zoe knew it was time for Tony to go inside. She moves behind the wheelchair and starts to push it.

Gibbs smiles and tells them to have a goodnight.

Just as they were heading inside Gibbs hears a very sleepy, "Goodnight, Grump…ee Gibbs."

 _I hope you enjoyed…_


End file.
